Un garde du corps bien entreprenant
by Lizbeth Black
Summary: Ethilie Johnson n'est jamais sortie de chez elle, c'est un Animagus non déclarée. Ses parents sont des cibles potentielles des Mangemorts. Pourtant elle a un problème tout autre : Sirius Black est son nouveau garde du corps...
1. Prologue

Nouvelle idée de Fic. Allez op cette fois c'est un Sirius/OC & un ?/OC. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais tout vous dire, non ?

Rappel : Rien n'est à moi sauf les OC & l'histoire x))

__________________________________________________________________________________

Je suis née le 27 Juillet 1960. Je ne suis pas née dans une maternité quelconque ni à l'hôpital St Mangouste comme la plupart des sorciers, non je suis née chez moi, là où j'ai vécu avec mon frère jumeau et mes parents pendant 17 ans.

Mon frère et moi nous ne connaissons rien d'autre du monde que l'intérieur de la maison et le parc allant avec. Même si nous sommes tout les deux des sorciers nous ne sommes jamais aller à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Pas que nos parents n'auraient pas aimés nous y envoyer mais plutôt parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Laissez moi donc vous expliquer.

Mon père et ma mère sont des sang purs, mais ce sont surtout de très grands sorciers. Mon père est auror et ma mère langue de plomb, des métiers pas très facile vu la situation actuelle de la communauté des sorciers. En plus de leur métier mes parents sont des membres très actifs de l'ordre du phénix. Vous aurez donc compris que mes parents sont non seulement considérer comme des traîtres à leur sang mais en plus comme des cibles importantes pour les Mangemorts et leur maître. Lors de notre naissance à mon frère et moi-même ils ont décidés qu'ils ne nous feraient courir aucun risque et que pour cela nous ne sortirions jamais de la maison.

En ne nous laissant jamais sortir de la maison ils savaient que nous n'aurions, comme qui dirait, pas de vie. Lui et moi, ne connaissant pas d'autres enfants, avons développés une amitié plus que fraternel et n'en sommes que plus proches l'un de l'autre. En n'allant pas à Poudlard nous étions contraint de vivre sans éducation mais Dumbledore n'était pas d'accord. Chaque semaine il nous a fait parvenir pendant 7 ans un colis contenant les cours écrit des professeurs de Poudlard ainsi qu'une liste de devoir à faire, les mêmes que ceux des élèves de l'école.

A bien y réfléchir j'ai dû sortir une fois de la maison : le jour où je suis allé chercher ma baguette magique chez Mr Ollivander, j'avais 11 ans et c'est la première et dernière fois que j'ai quittée la maison… J'aimerais bien un jour pouvoir sortir, découvrir le monde aussi bien magique que moldu.

Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Ethilie Johnson, j'ai 17 ans, je suis une sang pur et j'ai un frère jumeau nommé Nathanaël. Nous sommes tout les deux brun aux yeux bleu foncés avec des nuances de violets. Nath fait une tête de plus que moi, en même temps ce n'est pas très dur de me dépasser avec mon petit mètre soixante. Si on ne compte pas ma taille il n'y a pas grand-chose qui nous différencie avec mon frère. La longueur des cheveux - moi jusqu'au mi-dos et lui coupé court, les muscles ( le temps que lui passe à faire du sport, je le passe à lire…), et tout ce qui différencie les hommes des femmes. Sinon mon frère et moi rions de la même façon, parlons de la même façon, pensons de la même façon, possédons le même caractère ( sauf certains traits qui montre que c'est moi qui suis la plus difficile à vivre d'après Nath … ), aimons et détestons les mêmes choses ( ou presque ), et possédons le même Animagus à quelques différences prés.

Ben désolé mais quand en 17 ans d'existence on a rien d'autre à faire on devient des Animagus non déclarés. Faut bien s'occupés, non ?

Bref… Nous nous transformons en chats noirs, Nath possédant tout de même une tache blanche au niveau de chaque pattes alors que moi je suis toute noire. D'après mon frère c'est parce qu'avec moi c'est ou tout l'un ou tout l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire comme stupidité quand il s'y met celui-là !!

Bref… Cette situation ne nous dérangeait pas trop jusqu'aux jours où mes parents durent partir en mission pour l'ordre. Bien sûr c'était déjà arriver qu'ils nous laissent seuls plusieurs jours mais cette mission là devait durer deux mois minimum et seuls mes parents pouvaient l'accomplir. Ils avaient bien entendu accepter à une condition : qu'on trouve des gardes du corps pour leurs enfants. Dumbledore proposa que nous venions à Poudlard mais ils refusèrent comme ils avaient refuser 7 ans auparavant de nous y inscrire.

Impossible bien sûr de trouver des aurors pour surveiller deux jeunes. Dumbledore réfléchit et proposa que quatre jeunes de notre année soit choisi parmi les meilleurs pour assurer notre protection.

Évidemment personne n'a eut l'idée de nous demander ni notre avis à moi et à Nath, ni si nous savions nous défendre tout seul ( ce qui est bien sur le cas ! ). Il fut donc décidés que nos quatre « gardes du corps » arriveraient accompagnés de Dumbledore la veille du départ de mes parents, ces derniers partant très tôt le matin.

Franchement je trouve cette idée totalement mais vraiment totalement stupide !! En même temps vous me comprendrez certainement si je vous donnais le nom de mes quatre « invités » : Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin et bien sûr Sirius Black.

Là vous vous dites tous : « Oh la pauvre » n'est-ce pas ?!?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Laisser une review sa ne prend pas trop de temps et en plus ça fait tout plaisir à l'auteur… x)


	2. Chapitre 1

Et un nouveau chapitre, un x)

Merci à : 8maraudeurs, tictatine, malfoy44, & Babwouux pour leurs reviews x)

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nous sommes le 30 Juin, les parents partent le lendemain. Il est dix-huit heures passé et nos « garde du corps » à Nathanaël et moi ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Si c'est moi qui les avaient engagés je peux vous jurer qu'ils seraient déjà renvoyer ! Bref bref bref… L'horloge vient de sonner la demi quand nous entendons des coups à la porte. Toute la famille étant dans le salon, c'est mon père qui se charge d'aller ouvrir la porte, il revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés d'un vieil homme que j'identifie comme Albus Dumbledore grâce à qui je posséde le même niveau d'éducation magique que les quatre jeunes qui l'accompagnent. Une fille et trois garçons.

Je commençe par détaillait la fille, elle est rousse, à peine plus grande que moi, elle est assez jolie et son plus gros avantage n'est autre que ses yeux : vert émeraude, magnifique quoi. Son physique n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air de laisser Nathanaël indifférent puisque il la fixe intensément.

Le garçon à sa droite doit faire à peu près la même taille que Nath et tout comme lui il est brun et « coiffé » n'importe comment. Il a des yeux marron et possède un physique assez agréable. Vu le regard qu'il porte sur la rousse j'en déduit que si ces deux là ne sont pas encore ensemble ça ne va pas tarder.

Le garçon qui est à la gauche de la fille est lui plutôt petit par rapport à mon frère mais il doit tout de même faire une dizaine de centimètre de plus que moi, ses cheveux sont châtain assez clair mais pas tout à fait blond, dans son regard j'aperçois une pointe de souffrance mais je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, ses yeux sont marron-orangé, dans l'ensemble ce garçon me parait doux, attentionné mais en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose de grave… Mon attention se porte ensuite sur le dernier des quatre et dès que mon regard se pose sur lui je sais que je vais le détester.

Pendant que j'étais occupée à détailler les autres je ne me suis pas aperçu que moi-même j'étais détaillée. Mais alors que moi je les avais observé juste dans le but de voir avec qui j'allais partager ma maison pendant deux mois, lui me regarde comme on regarde une pièce de viande, comme si j'étais un lot de loto qu'il venait de gagner et qu'il vérifie que je ne suis pas de la camelote. Vu qu'il me détaille je fais de même. Il est brun, les cheveux mi-long, a l'air d'être assez musclés, sûr de lui. Ses yeux sont gris avec une petite lueur de malice. Le fait qu'il me fasse un sourire qui se veut charmant mais qui me parait carnassier se rajoute à la longue liste que je ferais certainement plus tard des choses qui me donne envie de le détester.

« - Bonjour Mr & Miss Johnson. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. »

Je ne peux à ce moment là que lui rendre le sourire qu'il fait et j'attends la suite.

« - Je vous présente, dans l'ordre, James Potter ( Le brun mal coiffés nous fit un petit signe de la main ), Lily Evans, Remus Lupin ( Le plus petit afficha un petit sourire timide ) et Sirius Black. »

Ce dernier affichant un sourire narquois comme si quelqu'un pouvait ne pas connaître son nom.

« - Je suis Nathanaël mais appelaient moi Nath ! Et voici ma sœur Ethilie…

- Mais appeler moi Lily. »

Je leur fait un petit sourire tout en évitant consciencieusement de regarder dans la direction de Black.

« - Venez je vais vous montrer où vous dormirez. »

Tout en continuant de parler je commence à monter à l'étage suivit par les 4 « gardes du corps » et Nath.

« - C'est chambre mixte ou pas ? »

Évidemment ce genre de phrase ne peut être prononcé que par Black, et sans me retourner je demande :

«- Qui est le plus proche de lui ?

- C'est moi. » C'est Lily qui me répond.

« Bien… Tu peux le frapper s'il te plait ? »

Alors que nous continuons de monter, la rousse ne se fait pas prier et tape d'un grand coup l'arrière du crâne du garçon.

« -Ouille ! Elle plaisantait Lils !

-Euh… Non ! Ma sœur ne plaisantait pas… Désolé !

- Nath arrête d'être désolé pour rien tu veux ?!? »

Nous sommes arrivés à l'étage et je commence par décrire le côté gauche du couloir :

« Là c'est la seule salle de bain de la maison. Priorité aux filles… Et pas de discussion ! » Je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter en voyant Black ouvrir la bouche pour contester mes propos.

« - Je sais elle peut paraître dur mais je l'ai supporter 17 ans, tu devrais bien y arriver pendant deux mois, non ?

- NATHANAEL !!

- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit …

- Mais bien sûr on y crois tous… Voici la chambre d'ami. Black et … James, c'est ça ?

- Oui oui…

- Vous dormirez là, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi lui c'est James et moi Black ? »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et montre la porte d'en face :

« -Ma chambre... Et celle de Lily aussi pour deux mois… Interdiction formelle d'y rentrer sans mon autorisation, ou celle de Lily ! Nath & Remus vous pouvez venir à toute heure par contre James & Black c'est seulement de jour… Et encore… »

Vu le soupir de frustration que pousse Lily, je ne suis pas plus avancer quand à la nature de sa relation avec James. Je me promets de l'interroger plus tard sur sa relation avec le mal coiffé.

« - La chambre des parents… Et pour finir, la chambre de Nath. Remus, je crois, tu dormiras avec mon cher frère. Fais gaffe il ronfle !

- Eh même pas vrai ! De toute façon toi tu parles en dormant !! »

En espérant que Black n'ai pas entendu cette phrase je me retourne vers le groupe et demande :

« - Des questions ?

- Oui. Pour la salle de bain, si je prends ma douche vers 6h sa dérange ?

- Spécialement ça ne me dérange pas Remus… Après il faut voir avec les autres… En parlant de la salle de bain, vous serez gentils tous autant que vous êtes de ne pas vider le ballon d'eau chaude, pensez à ceux qui passe derrière, merci ! »

Une fois les consignes donnaient et les valises rangeaient nous redescendons tous au salon pour constater que Dumbledore est déjà parti et que mes parents ont préparés le repas et mis la table. Nous nous installons donc autour de la grande table et à mon plus grand malheur Black réussi à s'installer à côté de moi alors que je n'ai pas d'autres voisins, je vais être obligé de lui faire la conversation ou bien de ne pas parler du repas. Je choisi la deuxième option et reste muette jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'interpelle pour me demander de discuter avec mon voisin de table qui a l'air charmant et qui ne parle pas depuis le repas… Il y a des jours où je hais vraiment ma mère ! Me voilà donc obliger de faire la conversation à un gars qui n'a apparemment qu'une envie : me mettre dans son lit.

« - Sirius Black, c'est ça ?

- Oui mais ça tu le sais déjà non ?

- Oui… Tu étais à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor.

- Les plus hardis et les plus forts… J'aurais aimée être dans cette maison. »

A ce moment là je me rends compte de l'énormité que j'ai proférée vu le sourire qu'il affiche. Je rectifie donc certaines choses.

« -Pas pour être avec toi bien sûr ! Mais parce que les qualités de cette maison sont celle de ceux qui se battent et que j'aimerais pouvoir me battre… »

Sans m'en rendre compte je viens de me livrer à un gars que je connais depuis à peine une heure et qu'en plus je n'ai pas envie d'aimer mais plutôt de détester. Je commence à rougir et j'ai peur que Black ne le voit, heureusement Remus me sauve juste avant que l'autre ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit.

« - Tu sais nous sommes tout les quatre allaient à Gryffondor mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes très fort…

- Vous devez l'être un peu tout de même sinon le choixpeau ne vous y aurez jamais placer, non ?

- Oui peut être… »

La conversation s'arrêta là puisque ma mère prit la parole bien fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« -Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez tous l'air de vous entendre. »

Honnêtement je n'ai même pas le cœur de la contredire.

« - Comme vous le savez-vous vous partagez trois chambres et la maison en comporte quatre. Donc voilà à partir de demain l'un de vous peut prendre notre chambre. »

S'en suit alors une longue discussion entre les quatre pour savoir lequel ou laquelle aura le privilège d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Au bout de 10 minutes c'est Lily qui gagne, James et moi l'ayant fortement aidé les trois autres ont été obligés de craquer. Plus j'y pense d'ailleurs plus je regrette, vu ce que m'a dit Black juste après.

« - C'est cool, comme ça je pourrais venir te voir la nuit sans déranger Lily ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il repart déjà aidé ma mère en cuisine avec ses « Une femme aussi jolie que vous ne devrez pas à avoir à porter ces assiettes sales voyons !».

Aidez moi au secours je crois que je ne vais pas tenir deux mois !

__________________________________________________________________________________

L'auteur aime toujours les review xP


	3. Chapitre 2

Un nouveau chapitre x)

Bonne Lecture

& Merci pour les Review x3.

__________________________________________________________________________________

La soirée s'est finalement assez bien passé ou presque. Les autres ont eu la bonne idée de monter dès la fin du repas pour nous laisser en famille quelques minutes. Je sais que mes parents sont de très bons sorciers et tout mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission… Je les embrasse donc tout les deux et monte me coucher alors que mon père discute avec Nath d'une chose dont apparemment ils ne veulent pas me parler. C'est pas grave qu'ils les gardent leur secret je ne tiens pas à savoir de toute façon…

Je rentre dans ma chambre, Lily n'est pas là. Je prends une serviette et un pyjama dans mon dressing et me dirige vers la salle de bain. En chemin je croise ma colocataire une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle me fait un grand sourire et me dit que la salle de bain est libre. J'entre donc dans la petite pièce, me déshabille et commence à rentrer dans la douche. C'est à ce moment là que le drame a eu lieu. Black est rentré en chantonnant jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit et s'arrête net sous le choc.

« - BLACK SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!! » Criai-je en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ma nudité sans grand succès, de toute façon il a déjà tout vu ce c*n !! Malheureusement il reprend vite du poil de la bête :

« - C'est dommage d'essayer de cacher un physique pareil. »

Il accompagne ses mots de quelques pas en direction de ma petite personne et d'un de ses sourires stupide.

« - TU SORS DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN MAINTENANT SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE JETTES UN SORT PENDANT TON SOMMEIL DONT TU TE RAPPELLERAS TOUTE TA VIE !!!! D'ACCORD ??? »

Je crois que là il a vu que j'étais vraiment énervé et que je ne plaisantais pas, il m'a donc fait un de ses sourires carnassiers et est sorti calmement de la salle de bain, tout en laissant ses affaires en plan au milieu de la pièce.

Une fois sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas, je rentre dans ma douche et reste sous le jet d'eau chaude plus d'un quart d'heure. J'aime l'eau, Nath dit souvent que je suis contradictoire, il a pas tout à fait tors puisque j'aime l'eau et pourtant ma forme d'animagus est un chat …

Quand je pense à ce crétin !! Non mais quel idiot ! Et pourquoi je rougis quand j'y repense moi ?!? C'est sûrement parce que je trouve que ce gars est vraiment … RAAHH il y a même pas de mot pour le décrire tellement il m'énerve ! Et pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me faire son stupide sourire aussi ?!? Ce type n'est même pas là depuis plus de deux heures et j'ai déjà envie de le voir partir. Dire que je vais devoir le supporter deux mois minimum. Les parents vont me le payer, ça je peux vous le jurer !!

Je sors enfin de ma douche et j'ai, bien entendu, vidée le ballon d'eau chaude alors que j'avais demandée aux autres de ne pas le faire. Mais franchement je n'en ai rien à faire, l'autre idiot n'aurait pas dû me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Mauvaise humeur largement accentuée quand il revient dans la salle de bain alors que je viens à peine d'enfiler le grand T-shirt et le shorty dans lesquels je dors.

« -Ah ! Ça y est je peux venir prendre ma douche, enfin…

- Tu sais Black si tu n'es pas content tu peux retourner chez toi.

- Et qui te protègerais ma belle ? »

Tout en disant ces mots il s'approche de moi et effleure délicatement ma joue avec sa main. Geste qui ne me perturbe absolument pas bien sûr.

« - Eh bien… Tout … tout simplement … moi… »

Bon d'accord il me perturbe, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez ! Il me perturbe parce qu'il a trop confiance en lui et c'est quelque chose qui m'énerve !!

Sa y est il recommence avec son sourire de dragueur qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre là si il continue de me regarder comme ça et surtout de s'approcher de mon visage comme il le fait. Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler ni à bouger ? Il ne m'aurait pas stupéfixié tout de même ?!? Si il en serait capable ce crétin… Non recule ! Ne t'approche pas ! N'essaye même pas de m'embrasser ou je te jure que tu le regretteras Black !! Et moi je peux pas dire ça tout haut au lieu de juste le penser ?!? Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il ne va tout de même pas me voler mon premier baiser, si ? Remarquez il en serait capable.

Et là d'un coup la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître James qui voudrait prendre sa douche. Mon sauveur !! Je m'éloigne rapidement de Sirius, pardon, de Black et je pars vite, presque en courant, regagner la relative sécurité que m'offre ma chambre. J'y trouve Lily qui est en train de feuilleter un magazine, elle me regarder bizarrement :

« -Ethilie ça va ?

- Oui… Oui… »

Cette fille n'est pas mon amie, elle ne le deviendra jamais alors maintenant stop ! Je ne vais pas lui raconter ma vie parce qu'on partage la même chambre pour la nuit ! Si ? Non ! Depuis 17 ans je n'ai jamais eu d'autres amis que Nath, c'est toujours à lui que je raconte ma vie, même si depuis 17 ans on vit la même… Oui c'est ça il faut que j'aille voir mon frère, lui seul peut me comprendre ! Je sors de la chambre aussi vite que j'y suis rentrée et je me dirige en courant presque jusqu'à la chambre de Nathanaël. En passant devant la porte de la salle de bain j'entends des cris. Je ne préfère même pas savoir qui cri sur qui ni pourquoi. J'arrive enfin devant la porte de mon frère, qu'est-ce qu'il est long ce couloir ! Je frappe puis rentre directement, dans la pièce il n'y a que mon frère et Remus, chacun sur un lit à lire un livre. Les deux garçons lèvent la tête en même temps pour voir la nouvelle arrivée, c'est-à-dire moi.

« - J'vous dérange ?

- Non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Lily ? T'as l'air toute chose.»

Je vois bien que dans sa voix pointe l'inquiétude et je m'en veux de lui faire peur pour pas grand-chose, mais est-ce vraiment pas grand-chose ?

« -C'est Sirius, pas vrai ? »

Là c'est Remus qui parle. Il a l'air de le connaître son ami et plus j'y pense moins je vois comment ils peuvent être amis tout les deux, ils ont pourtant l'air si différent… Voyant que je baisse les yeux à sa question le garçon me sourit.

« -Il a essayé de t'embrasser, c'est ça ?

- Comment ça t'embrasser ? Ce gars a osé embrasser ma petite sœur sous MON toit ?!? NON MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND CE TYPE ?!? »

Ouille ouille ouille ! V'la mon Naty qui s'énerve. Quand il s'énerve, ce qui généralement est assez rare, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui arrive à le calmer : moi. J'essaye donc tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais rien de marche jusqu'à ce que Remus dise :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si Ethilie l'a repoussée il va laissé tombé ! Ethilie tu l'as bien repoussée pas vrai ?

- Ben euh … Pas exactement en fait… J'arrivais plus à bouger ni à parler… C'est quand James est rentrer dans la salle de bain, ça ma fait comme un électrochoc et je suis partie en courant… »

J'ai honte de devoir avouer ça mais honnêtement je suis sûre que Remus va me dire que ça compte comme repoussement de Black, enfin du moins je l'espère. Et quand je vois le petit sourire désolé qu'il me lance, je comprend que les deux mois, si ce n'est plus, qui vont suivre vont être très pénible. Je me lève donc et commence à partir lorsque Nath me demande :

« -Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Dans le parc, j'ai besoin de rester seule. »

Rien que par cette phrase, mon frère a compris : je sors pour pouvoir me transformer en chat et m'en prendre à de pauvres souris sans défense pour passer mes nerfs. Mon jumeau hoche la tête et retourne à sa lecture alors que Remus comprend que c'est une habitude pour nous de sortir dans le parc la nuit, il reprend donc lui aussi sa lecture.

Je descends tranquillement l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mes parents sont encore dans le salon, malgré les cris à l'étage ils n'ont pas bougés et se sont installés sur le canapé pour regarder des albums photos de la famille, ce qu'ils font à chaque veille de mission. Je passe par la salle à manger, maman laisse toujours une fenêtre ouverte je sors donc par cette fenêtre afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention avec le bruit que fait la porte en s'ouvrant. Une fois mes deux pieds sur le sol je contemple le parc… Le seul endroit en dehors de la maison où je suis jamais allée. Mes parents y ont accordés un soin tout particulier sachant pertinemment que c'est ici que nous passerions le plus de temps pendant notre jeunesse. Je me trouve actuellement sur la terrasse principale, de là je peux apercevoir trois sortes de sentiers, creusaient par nos pieds à moi et Nath à force de passer aux mêmes endroits. Le premier conduit à la piscine. Le second à l'espace boisée que l'on appelle « notre foret », aux serres, ainsi qu'à mon coin secret. Le troisième lui nous conduit directement à l'aire de jeux, composée d'un tobogan, d'une mare aux canard, où il y a bien plus de grenouilles qu'autres choses, d'une balançoire accrochée à une branche d'arbre et d'un bac à sable. L'endroit où nous passions le plus de temps avec Naty…

Je choisis le deuxième chemin. J'avance donc tranquillement tout en repensant à ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Plus j'y pense plus je comprend. Si j'ai été troublée par Black c'est tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais rencontré d'hommes en dehors de mon père et mon frère. C'est juste pour cela que ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet, mais maintenant que je le sais je vais faire attention, je vais mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je vais gagné ce combat perdu d'avance juste pour voir sa mine déconfite lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que je m'enfonce dans les arbres. Une fois sûre d'être hors de portée des regards je me transforme. Quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique chat noir se tient à ma place. J'avance paisiblement à travers les arbres, ma vue de chat me permettant de voir dans la nuit.

Ça va faire maintenant plus de vingt minutes que je me promène seule à travers la foret quand je sens une présence quelques mètres derrière moi. Je me retourne et attend de voir le visiteur. Je ne suis pas déçu du voyage ça c'est clair lorsque je vois apparaître un gros chien aussi noir que moi. Il a l'air étonné de voir un chat par là, comme si il était chez lui. Il s'approche doucement de moi et commence à me renifler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odore sale cabot ? Elle te plait pas, c'est ça ? Je m'en fiche là t'es sur MON territoire ! Je le lui fais bien comprendre lorsque je sors mes griffes et me mets à grogner comme tout bon chat qui se respecte. Je le regarde bien dans les yeux le clebs de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'ici c'est moi la patronne. Il me regarde encore un peu plus et réagit bizarrement. Au lieu de comprendre enfin ce que j'essaye de lui faire, justement, comprendre, il penche la tête sur le côté comme si je n'étais pas assez clair. Je sais que les chiens sont moins intelligents que les chats mais tout de même celui là pourrait faire un effort, non ?

Bref alors que je commence sérieusement à m'énerver il se met à remuer la queue. Ce chien n'a vraiment pas de la lumière à tout les étages c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Bon cette fois j'en ai marre je lui saute dessus. Le pauvre canidé n'avait pas l'air de si attendre. J'en profite pour lui labourer le dos de mes griffes, je n'aime pas les chiens c'est pas de ma faute, si ? Lorsque le chien se rend -enfin- compte qu'il saigne du dos il aboie très fort et se secoue dans tout les sens de façon que je suis bien obligée de lâcher prise. Alors que lui-même commence à me grogner dessus, je lui lance un regard hautain et repart en direction de la maison. J'espère qu'il a compris que les chiens errants n'étaient pas trop apprécier par ici et qu'il ne reviendra pas sinon je serais obliger de renouveler l'exploit, ce qui honnêtement ne me dérange pas, ça m'a au contraire permis de passer mes nerfs sur autre chose que Black. Une autre fois peut être… Je rentres dans la maison sous ma forme de chat et commence à monter l'escalier lorsque je me rend compte qu'il y a Lily dans ma chambre et que je ne peux donc pas rentrer comme ça… Je ne peux pas non plus retourner dehors il y a le gros chien qui voudra certainement me faire la peau pour ce que je lui ai fait. Je réfléchis encore un moment lorsque je me rend compte trop tard que quelqu'un descends les escaliers. Pas le temps de me cacher, tant pis. Je dirais demain que c'est mon chat.

Ayant trouver une excuse, je regarde enfin qui est la personne qui descend : c'est James. Il me regarde bizarrement. Puis il me fait un grand sourire et m'attrape. Il commence à me caressez entre les deux oreilles. Sa fait du bien… J'en ronronne. Il remonte, frappe à une porte et rentre. Il m'a emmené dans la chambre de Nath. Mon frère me reconnaît dans les bras de James et me regarde bizarrement. Eh Oh ! C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, si ?

« -Tu ne saurais pas à qui est ce chat par hasard ? Je l'ai trouvé dans l'escalier, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir où aller…

-Euh… Si… C'est le chat de Lily… Je vais le lui ramené… »

Ouich ! Sa va faire mal si c'est lui qui me ramène. Je fais d'ailleurs une grimace, je crois que Remus la vu mais comme je n'en suis pas sûre on va dire que c'est mon imagination, d'accord ?

James me sauve la vie une deuxième fois aujourd'hui en disant :

« -Non c'est bon va, te dérange pas ! Je vais le mettre dans sa chambre. »

Et nous repartons, moi toujours dans ses bras. En avançant dans le couloir je l'entends chantonné « Je vais voir Lily en pyjama, je vais voir Lily en pyjama… » Oh mon dieu je suis dans les bras d'un fou !! Sortez moi de là ! Par pitié Merlin si tu existes fait quelque chose !

Enfin nous arrivons devant ma porte, James frappe, pas de réponse. Il entre quand même. Lily est entrain de dormir sur son matelas. Il me dépose délicatement sur mon lit et s'approche de la rousse. Il lui caresse délicatement la joue, rien que comme ça il me prouve qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'est peut être pas si fou que ça, puis il sort. J'attends quelques minutes puis je me transforme. Je regarde mes mains, mes ongles sont plein de sang. Je n'y ai vraiment pas été de mains mortes avec le clébart ! J'espère au moins qu'il aura compris la leçon et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Sinon je serais forcée d'utiliser des mesures plus que radicales ! En attendant je me lève et vais jusqu'à la salle de bain, vide. Heureusement… Je me lave les mains puis retourne me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit j'entends des pas dans l'escalier et les voix de James et Black qui vont dans la salle da bain tout en faisant un arrêt chez Nath & Remus. Je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que cela que je m'endort sans autre forme de préambule.

__________________________________________________________________________________

L'auteur ( c'est-à-dire moi ) adore recevoir des review et y répond alors on hésite pas xP


	4. Chapitre 3

Tout d'abord : vraiment désolé pour le peu d'avance que j'ai =/ Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre et j'avoue que même après quatre réécriture il ne me plait pas totalement ^^'

Bref… Bonne lecture quand même ^^

Merci à Plachinette : la voici la suite tant attendue x)

Lady Black S : C'est parce que c'est pathétique que c'est adorable xP

Tictatine : Merci pour ta review qui s'est avérait être un mini-roman mais n'hésite pas à m'en laissez d'autres des romans xD

Malfoy44 : Merci beaucoup =P & Je sais plus si j'ai répondu à ta review précédente donc je le fais ici ^^' Par rapport à leur tempéramment : tu vas t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre mais des deux jumeaux c'est Ethilie qui a le plus fort caractère et Nath' s'écrase un peu… Mais bon je ferais peut être changer ça ( Après tout j'incarne le destin comme tu dis ^^' ).

__________________________________________________________________________________

Je me promène de nuit dans le parc sous ma forme humaine lorsque d'un coup apparaît le gros chien noir devant moi. Il m'aboie dessus alors que je suis chez moi, il commence sérieusement à me faire peur ce chien et là d'un coup il me saute dessus et je me retrouve à terre avec un gros poids sur moi. Je regarde ce poids m'attendant à voir le chien mais non c'est Black à la place. Il est en train de me lécher le visage…

Je me réveille d'un coup en sursaut. Ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar… Je regarde le réveil sur ma table de nuit : 5h 40. Je me rallonge, essaye de me rendormir, me tourne dans tout les sens… Je dois m'avouer vaincu au bout de dix minutes, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Je me lève donc et pars en direction de la cuisine. La maison est silencieuse et je suis sûre que mes parents sont déjà partit depuis longtemps, j'en ai la preuve une fois que je suis dans la cuisine et que je trouve le mot qu'ils nous ont laissés à Nath et moi, après une brève lecture je le repose sur la table et m'atèle à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout les ventres qui sont encore dans les bras de Morphée à l'étage.

J'ai décidée de faire des crêpes. Je viens à peine d'en faire deux lorsque j'entends du bruit à l'étage, une crêpe plus tard Remus descend et me sourit.

« - Bien dormi ? »

Vais-je lui raconté mon rêve ? Non ! De toute façon je ne le raconterait même pas à Nath…

« - Oui et toi ? Tu aimes les crêpes j'espère …

- C'est vrai que ton frère ronfle mais j'ai quand même bien dormi ! Et oui ne t'inquiète pas j'aime les crêpes ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Euh… Si tu pouvais sortir le sucre, la confiture, la pâte à tartiner… Bref tout ce qui se met sur une crêpe ça m'arrangerait ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, alors qu'il vient de finir de tout installer sur la table et que moi-même je viens de finir la dernière crêpe qui est aussi la, environ, soixantième, on entend lui et moi deux personnes courir à l'étage, attirés certainement par l'odeur de la nourriture. Les deux ventres affamés appartenant bien sûr à Black et James, je les vois débarquer en courant dans la cuisine.

« -Salut tout les deux ça sent bon ! On peux manger ? »

Des ventres sur pattes !! Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'ils sont déjà assis et étalent de la pâte à tartiner sur deux crêpes. Je m'installe à côté de James et Remus à côté de moi et nous commençons nous aussi à prendre notre petit déjeuner. J'en suis à ma deuxième crêpe lorsque je constate que Black à l'air d'avoir mal au dos :

« - T'as un problème au dos Black ?

- Euh… Oui… J'ai pas dû dormir dans une bonne position…

- D'accord… »

J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il me ment mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée à découvrir le pourquoi du comment des petits bobo de Sirius Black je continue tranquillement sans me poser plus de question que ça à manger ma crêpe.

« - Au fait comment il s'appelle ton chat, Ethilie ? »

James… Quelle question stupide… Comment pourrait-on m'appeler ?

« -Euh… Cléopâtre…

- Original… »

Désolé j'ai pas trouvé autre chose ! Pendant que l'on parle d'animaux j'essaye de savoir si je suis la seule à avoir vu le gros chien noir hier.

« -Dites hier soir je suis sortie dans le parc et j'ai vu un gros chien noir, vous ne sauriez pas à qui il est par hasard ? »

Une fois ma question posée j'ai le droit à plusieurs réactions : celle de Remus, que je ne vois pas, est assez étrange, il fait un grand sourire à Black, James lui a failli s'étouffer avec sa dixième crêpe, quand à Black il a l'air étonné que j'ai pu voir ce chien mais il me répond tout de même :

« - Ça doit sûrement être un chien errant non ?

- Oui peut être… Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne reviendra plus…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas les chiens. »

A cette phrase Remus agrandi son sourire, James rit silencieusement et Black, lui, me regarde peiné… C'est trois là sont vraiment bizarre !

En attendant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits ( ce qui risque de prendre du temps ) je regarde par la fenêtre et constate qu'il fera beau aujourd'hui. Génial on va pouvoir profiter de la piscine. Je me lève donc et part en direction de ma chambre, en chemin je croise Nath et Lily. Je leur dis bonjour tout en embrassant mon frère. Je vais directement dans la salle de bain et là je trouve un mot de la part de Black: « Merci pour l'eau chaude ma belle… ». Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur mon visage ! Ainsi il n'a pas apprécié mon petit cadeau, comme c'est dommage ! Je prends vite fait une douche, chaude bien sûr, me sèche rapidement et retourne dans ma chambre. Une fois là bas je rentre dans mon immense dressing et je choisi une tenue confortable : un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc avec une inscription en rouge dessus : « I have a dream… ». J'enfile des baskets montantes rouges pour être assortis et je redescends en bas tout en regardant l'heure, presque 7h30... Une fois en bas je me réinstalle à table avec les autres et constate qu'il n'y a plus de crêpes dans l'assiette.

« -Attendez là il y a déjà plus de crêpes ?!? »

Lorsque je vis Lily et Remus éclater de rire et James et Black devenir rouge de confusion je compris tout de suite où étaient passé mes crêpes.

« -Désolé Ethilie… Avec Sirius on a tendance à beaucoup manger…

- C'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'étais étonnée ! Mais arrête de m'appeler Ethilie s'il te plait, appel moi plutôt Lily ou Tily…

- Dit moi jolie Lily qu'as-tu l'intention de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Pour toi Black ce sera Ethilie… Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Ok…Sympa…

- Oui je trouve aussi ! … Au fait je voudrais savoir… Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais pour les tâches ménagères vous avez bien tous l'intention de participer ? »

En disant ça je regarde surtout Black et James, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ces gars avait l'intention de se défiler pour tout ce qui concerne ménage, cuisine… Impression confirmée lorsque je les vois se lever et commencer à partir de façon qu'ils voudraient discrète mais non ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Je sors ma baguette magique de ma poche et les vise tout en jetant le maléfice du saucisson de façon informulé.

« -Vous ne croyez tout de même pas pouvoir y échapper ? »

A en croire leur regard, si, ils pensaient y échapper. Nathanaël essaye comme il peut de les secourir :

« -Lily excuse moi, hein… Mais leur rôle c'est de nous protéger et pas de faire le ménage…

- Nath tu sais très bien qu'on a pas besoin d'eux pour se protéger ! Et en plus mon rôle à moi c'est pas de faire la femme de ménage ni la cuisinière !

- Oui je le sais mais eux non !

- Franchement ? J'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Ils vont tous participer un point c'est tout ! »

Personne n'ose discuter. Ils ont bien compris qu'une fois que Nath ne répond pas c'est perdu d'avance. Je fais peut être seulement un mètre soixante mais quand je parle on m'obéit ! Du coup chacun attend que je reprenne la parole comme si j'étais le juge et eux les accusés et que je devais leur indiquer leur sentence, ce genre de comportement venant des autres est, honnêtement, assez agréable, ça montre bien qui est le chef ici !

« - Bon alors on va dire… James… Nettoyage du salon et de la salle à manger… Lily, la salle de bain, le couloir d'en haut et le hall… Remus… Aide pour la cuisine et ménage de celle-ci… Black…Vidage et sortie des poubelles de TOUTE la maison, changement des draps des lits, aération des pièces, vaisselles et tu aideras Nath pour le parc… Nath donc le parc…

- Et toi tu fais quoi au juste ?

- La cuisine pour 6, 3 repas par jour pendant plus ou moins deux mois…

- D'accord… Et pour les courses ça se passe comment ? »

Nath et moi échangeons un petit sourire… Il leur explique.

« - C'est très simple : chaque semaine un épicier moldu nous livre les produits de base plus quelques trucs que nous lui avons commander au préalable, on ne le paye pas, c'est un virement par mois de notre compte moldu sur le sien. Pour tout les produits magiques, on envoie une liste de tout ce dont on a besoin à notre épicerie magique et on reçoit tout le lendemain… Des questions ?

- Oui… On paye pour les produits magiques ?

- Non ça fonctionne de la même façon que pour les produits moldus… »

En voyant le regard que vienne de s'échanger les deux allergiques aux ménages qui sont toujours pétrifié je me vois obligée d'ajouter certaines choses aux explications de Nath :

« - On est bien d'accord on ne commande pas n'importe quoi ? Si c'est le cas il faudra le payer de votre poche ! »

Et vlan ! Les deux idiots viennent de perdre leur grand air !

« - Bon maintenant que ça c'est clair… Pour midi je ferais un truc simple… Remus, j'aurais besoin de toi vers euh… plus ou moins midi…

- Ok pas de problème…

- Bien… Sûr ce on se revoit plus tard… »

Une fois ma phrase terminée, je me lève et monte dans ma chambre. Je rentre dans mon dressing pour la deuxième fois de la journée et regarde directement dans mon tiroir à maillot de bain. Et oui j'ai un tiroir à maillot de bain, en même tant avec plus d'une vingtaine de maillots je fais bien de les regrouper tous au même endroit… J'en choisi un deux-pièces. Je retourne dans ma chambre, met le maillot de bain et me regarde dans mon miroir. Le maillot de bain est noir, le bas est un shorty avec un motif représentant un petit chat blanc sur le bas du côté gauche quand au haut il s'attache derrière le cou et est lui uni sans motif. Ce maillot mettant assez bien mes formes en valeur, j'attrape une petite robe légère, une serviette et des sandales. Je ressort et croise James qui me demande où je vais, quand je lui réponds que je vais à la piscine il a l'air étonné… Apparemment il ignorait que nous possédions une piscine, ou bien c'est parce que pour lui 8h15 n'est pas une heure pour aller se baigner… Sans trop me poser de questions je continue ma route et une fois arrivée dans l'escalier je croise Black. Lui aussi me demande où je vais mais je ne lui réponds pas je continue ma route. Une fois arrivée dans la salle à manger, j'ouvre la grande porte fenêtre qui normalement restera ouverte toute la journée. Je regarde le ciel, pas un seul nuage et il est tout bleu, espérons que ça dure… Je prend le sentier le plus à gauche en direction de la piscine.

Une fois devant cette dernière je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire… Je plonge dans l'eau glacée après avoir préalablement déposée serviette, petite robe et sandales sur un des transats qui entourent la piscine. Je fais quelques longueurs puis je plonge, je traverse la longueur de la piscine d'un coup sans remonter à la surface. Je fais cela pendant plus d'une heure lorsque je me rend compte que je suis congelée et que si ça continue je vais attraper froid. Je sors donc de l'eau et m'apprête à prendre ma serviette pour me sécher lorsque je me rend compte qu'elle a disparu ainsi que mes autres affaires.

« -BLACK ! »

Comment puis-je savoir que c'est lui le responsable ? Nous mettrons cela sur le compte de l'intuition féminine. Intuition confirmée lorsque il sort de derrière un buisson, mes affaires à la main.

« -C'est ça que tu cherches ?

- Rend les moi ! »

Je suis trempée, je tremble de froid… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que je sois malade ? Il a l'air de comprendre mes pensées lorsqu'il me dit :

« -Je veux tout simplement que tu me dises s'il te plait.

- Pardon ?

- C'est si compliqué que ça de me dire quelque chose de gentil ? »

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le tue tout de suite ou j'attend de mourir de froid et je le tue au paradis ensuite ?

Mince il s'approche. Et en plus il affiche son sourire carnassier.

« -RECULE !

- Je veux juste te mettre ta serviette après on pourra tranquillement discuter…

- Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me la donner ça reviendrait au même non ? »

Et agrandissement de sourire !

« - Non ça serait totalement différent. »

Bon ne discutons pas… Laissons le faire puis trouvons un moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Sa y est il l'a posé sa serviette. Il se positionne devant moi. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que du coup il a la piscine juste derrière. Rien qu'à la pensée qui me traverse l'esprit un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur mon jolie visage, il doit vraiment être machiavélique parce que même Black en recule. Mais malheureusement pas assez puisque il n'est pas encore tombé à l'eau. Je fais donc un pas dans sa direction tout en accentuant mon sourire, résultat garantit vu qu'il fait encore un pas en arrière mais toujours pas assez, je me rapproche encore une fois et là SPALCH !

Enfin ! Il vient de tomber dans l'eau. Oulà vu l'expression qu'il affiche j'ai intérêt de partir vite moi, ce que je fais évidemment ! Courageuse mais pas téméraire !! Je suis à peine au milieu de l'escalier lorsqu'il apparaît à la porte de la salle à manger. J'accélère encore un peu, je suis en fait au maximum. Dans le couloir du haut je croise James et Remus, ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je cours jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Black apparaître trempé en haut des marches. Ils se mettent à rire, se moquant de leur ami, tout en bloquant le passage d'une manière qu'ils voudraient discrète mais qui ne l'ai pas. J'ai juste le temps de fermer ma porte à clef que Black tambourine le battant de toute sa force, je ne peux plus me retenir j'éclate de rire, d'un rire cristallin qui retentit dans toute la chambre. L'autre derrière ma porte s'arrête quelques instants, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien et ce silence en fait m'inquiète, j'en arrête même de rire. Je colle mon oreille sur le battant et j'écoute ce qui se passe derrière. Non je n'espionne pas, je me renseigne c'est totalement différent !

Black est en train de parler avec James, il est juste devant ma porte. Comment vais-je sortir ? Je n'en sais rien encore, en attendant j'écoute leur conversation.

« - Alors Patmol t'as fait un petit plongeon forcé ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle Cornedrue ! Je sais pas comment elle a pu m'avoir aussi facilement !

- Moi je sais… »

Sans parler de leurs surnoms que je trouve vraiment ridicule, je trouve que James est soûlant ! Pourquoi prend-il cet air si mystérieux ? Il peut pas dire les choses directement non ?!?

« -Ben qu'est-ce que t'attend pour m'expliquer ?!? »

Pour une fois que Black et moi sommes d'accord c'est exceptionnel !!

« -Pas ici !

- Pourquoi ? »

Si là ils ne m'ont pas repérés je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur faut ! En effet Black et moi avons prononcés le « Pourquoi » en même temps, et vu le silence qui a suivi je comprends qu'ils ont compris que j'écoutais.

« -Voila pourquoi… »

Les deux garçons ont dû se faire des signes car ils retournent dans leur chambre qui est en face de la mienne. J'entends la porte claquer et des voix provenant de l'autre côté. Malheureusement vu la distance je ne comprends rien du tout de ce qui se dit… Je retourne donc à mes occupations en ressortant de mon refuge et en allant prendre une douche bien chaude. Une fois celle-ci prise, je repart dans ma chambre et remet les vêtements que je portais avant d'aller me baigner. J'en profite pour regarder l'heure : 9h34. Bon j'ai largement le temps avant de devoir préparer le repas. Je regarde l'état de ma chambre… Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas rangée, vu que j'ai du temps je décide de le faire à la manière moldu.

Une heure et demi plus tard j'ai terminée le ménage et je m'apprête à sortir lorsque quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

« -Qui est-ce ?

- Remus…

- Ok rentre ! »

Que me veut donc Remus ? Je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir puisque il rentre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. Je lui désigne mon lit où il s'assoit et je fais de même à côté de lui.

« - Dis Ethilie… Tu me le dirais si tu avais envie de tuer Sirius ?

- Euh… Honnêtement… Depuis qu'il est dans cette maison j'ai envie de le tuer… »

Je lui fais un petit sourire, que lui-même me rend, ne voyant toujours pas quel est le but de sa visite…

« - Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- En fait… Euh… C'estSiriusquim'envoie!

- Excuse moi mais je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dis …

- Je disais que c'était Sirius qui m'envoyait… »

Rahhhh Black !! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on me parle de lui dans cette maison ?!? Je n'en peux plus !

« - Et bien tu diras à Black qu'il n'a qu'à venir lui-même poser ses questions mais que je n'y répondrais pas forcément, tu veux bien ? »

En disant ces mots je me lève et montre la sortie à Remus… C'est dommage je l'aimais bien ce garçon… Tant pis… Il se lève et commence à sortir lorsqu'il se retourne :

« -Sa te dérangera si je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine ?

- Euh… Non pourquoi ?

- C'est… euh… le mariage de ma cousine… et… euh… j'ai promis d'aider à installer les chaises, les tables, les trucs comme ça…

- D'accord ! »

C'est bizarre cette histoire de mariage mais vu que ça ne me concerne pas je ne me pose pas plus de questions que cela. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure et je constate que cette fois il est 11h09, je constate aussi que depuis hier je n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure…

Bref… Nous mangeons dans une heure, je descends donc à la cuisine pour commencer de préparer le repas lorsque je croise Black et que je l'entends dire entre ses dents :

« -Tu me le payeras Johnson, tu me le payeras ! »

Tiens ce n'est plus Lily… Enfin quelque chose de positif dans ce monde de brute ! J'arrive donc dans mon domaine qu'est la cuisine avec le sourire aux lèvres. J'enfile mon tablier et sors un paquet de pâtes tout en m'interrogant sur les proportions jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne des crêpes du matin, je décide donc d'en mettre pour 8 personnes au lieu de 6. Je sors aussi 6 steaks hachés du congélateur et les pose sur le plan de travail. Comme c'est mon jour de bonté je décide de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

Je sors le gâteau du four une heure plus tard en même temps que Remus qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce.

« - Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ? Sur la terrasse de préférence, vu qu'il fait beau.

- D'accord. »

Pendant que je lui explique où sont couverts, assiettes et verres, je finis de préparer le repas.

2 minutes plus tard je cris pour prévenir tous le monde que le repas est près. Une minute encore après James et Black sont installés à leur place et attendent d'être servis. Une autre minute passe et les trois autres s'installent aux côtés des deux ventres sur pattes, je les suis de près avec les plats en lévitation devant moi. Une fois tout posés délicatement sur la table, je m'assois et nous commençons tous à nous servir. James et Black parlant de Quidditch avec Nath qui a toujours rêvé d'en faire, et Lily, Remus et moi discutant de certaines notions de Runes, matières que nous avons tous les trois suivis. En même temps j'ai un peu suivi toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard…

Une heure plus tard, tous le monde est sortit de table, me laissant seule avec les vestiges du repas, peu nombreux, à nettoyer. Je ne dis rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Je commence donc à ramasser les assiettes sales et les couverts et les emmène à la cuisine. Je ne vous explique pas ma surprise lorsque je trouve Black devant l'évier à attendre la vaisselle à nettoyer. Devant mon air stupéfait il se voit obliger de préciser :

« - C'est toi qui as dit que j'étais de vaisselles !

- Euh… Oui… J'ai aussi dis que c'était Remus qui devait débarrasser la table, ce qui apparemment n'a pas été fait…

- Désolé ça ne relève pas de ma juridiction. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Je repars vite dehors et ramène d'un coup tout ce qui traînaient sur la table avec l'aide de la magie. Je m'assois sur le bar tout en regardant Black nettoyait, lorsque une question me vint à l'esprit.

« - Pourquoi as-tu envoyer Remus me voir tout à l'heure ?

- Euh… Parce que j'avais peur que tu me rejettes…

- Ce que j'aurais d'ailleurs certainement fait ! Mais là nous sommes en terrain neutre donc tu peux poser tes questions…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne vas pas me remballer ?

- … Non …

- Tu répondras à toutes mes questions ?

- Non ! Juste à celle que j'ai envie…

- Bon je ferais avec… Ma première question : qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

- … D'être trop sûr de toi, de te croire irrésistible, et de me considérer comme une proie, entre autre…

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair… Et si je changeais de comportement tu accepterais de cou… sortir avec moi ?

- Qui te dis que je voudrais un jour sortir avec toi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé tout de suite dans la salle de bain le premier soir. »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je pèse mes mots.

« - Si je ne t'ai pas repoussé directement ce n'est pas parce que je pourrais peut être un jour sortir avec toi… C'est plutôt parce que tu es le premier homme à me montrer de l'intérêt…

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'avec le physique que tu as, tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne ?

- Tu oublies que je ne suis jamais sortie de cette maison, Sirius… »

C'est sur cette phrase que je sors. Je l'ai appelé par son prénom pour la première et dernière fois, j'ai beaucoup trop parler avec lui, il en sait beaucoup trop maintenant… Il va falloir que je l'évite et que je ne lui parle plus.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je prend un livre et commence ma lecture. Au bout de 10 minutes je m'endors. Je suis réveillée quelques instants plus tard, c'est du moins l'impression que j'ai, par deux grosses mains qui me secoue.

« - Hum ?

- Lily lève toi ! On t'attend tous à la piscine !! »

J'identifie la voix comme celle de James. Je me lève donc alors que lui-même commence à partir lorsqu'il se retourne :

« - Au fait c'est vrai. Tu parles en dormant ! »

Puis il va m'attendre dans le couloir en riant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire ? Rien de compromettant j'espère mais franchement j'ai un doute vu le rire de James…

__________________________________________________________________________________

J'aime toujours les review =D

Promis cette fois j'essaye de publier le prochain chapitre rapidement !


	5. Chapitre 4

Comme d'habitude je suis pas en avance, excusez moi ^^'

Merci à :

Malfoy44 : Merci pour les compliments & la review ^^.

__________________________________________________________________________________

J'enfile rapidement un maillot de bain ( Un identique à celui du matin sauf qu'il est couleur bleu de Prusse et que le bas n'est pas un shorty mais un bas « normal » sans motif. ) ainsi que la petite robe de ce matin et descend avec James qui m'a attendu dans le couloir et que j'essaye d'interroger sur ce que j'ai bien pu dire en dormant, sans grand résultat bien sûr… Une fois arrivés à la piscine, nous nous séparons. Lui allant vers le groupe que forme déjà Black, Remus et mon frère, et moi partant du coté de Lily qui essaye de bronzer un peu.

« - Bonne sieste, Tily ? »

Je rêve ou elle se fiche de moi là ?!?

« - Excellente merci ! Tu viens te baigner ?

- Euh… non. Je préfère bronzer… »

Vu ton teint ma choupette c'est pas gagner ! Bref trêve de médisances, et allons nous baigner. J'enlève la robe mise quelques minutes auparavant et plonge dans l'eau sans autre forme de préambule. Au passage j'éclabousse Miss bronzage et le groupe de garçons. En quelques brasses je suis vers eux d'ailleurs.

« - Vous parlez de quoi messieurs ?

- De Quidditch mademoiselle la curieuse. »

Je tire la langue comme une gamine à mon frère mais intérieurement je suis heureuse pour lui. Jouer au Quidditch est son rêve malheureusement notre condition ne lui permet pas de le réaliser. Et je suppose que pouvoir en parler à des personnes aussi passionnés que lui ne peut être que bénéfique pour mon jumeau…

« - Donc vous ne voulez pas vous baigner ? »

Tout en disant cette phrase je fais comme si je n'avais pas vu le sourire moqueur que James affiche depuis tout à l'heure. Remus, qui a aussi remarquer le sourire de James et à l'air de s'interroger sur sa provenance, me répond.

« - Si si on vient ! »

Honnêtement je m'ennuie un peu toute seule dans ma grande piscine et vu que les autres n'ont pas l'air décidé à me rejoindre j'ai envie de leur envoyer une sorte d'invitation voilà pourquoi je les éclabousse malencontreusement de façon qu'ils sont aussi mouillés que si ils étaient rentrés dans l'eau. Le premier à réagir n'est autre que Black. Il me regarde bizarrement et plonge dans l'eau. Je n'ai pas le temps de le repérer qu'il m'a déjà attrapé par la taille et envoyait à l'autre bout de la piscine, non sans cris de ma part bien sûr… James le rejoint rapidement dans l'eau et à eux deux ils viennent m'encercler en à peine quelques brasses, vu leur regard j'ai un peu peur concernant mon sort futur, je déglutit encore plus difficilement lorsque je vois le regard qu'ils s'échangent. Puis d'un coup ils se jettent sur moi et me chatouillent autant qu'ils le peuvent. Je rit, mais je rit ! A un point que je bois plusieurs fois la tasse. Ces gars sont des fous !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marre avec eux ! Entre temps Remus et Nath nous ont rejoint et essayent de couler les deux autres. Je profite d'un instant de répit pour m'accouder au rebord de la piscine et demander à Lily si elle veut nous rejoindre. La réponse est négative. Tant pis pour elle, je profiterais seule de ces 4 garçons vachement musclés ( même si l'un d'eux est mon frère… ). Oulà je viens de dire ce que je viens de dire ?!? Ta un fusible qui a pété ou quoi, ma vieille ?!?

Pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps sur mon état mental puisque les quatre garçons ont fini de s'attaquer entre eux et qu'ils viennent de trouver une nouvelle proie : moi ! Je me dépêche de partir me réfugier à l'autre bout de la piscine mais malheureusement pas assez rapidement puisque Remus vient de m'attraper la cheville et qu'il me tire vers lui. Ma tentative de fuite échoue donc lamentablement et je fais fasse à mes « agresseurs ».

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeux Lily nous rejoint et nous nous marrons de plus belle, surtout quand James se met à rougir car il l'a attrapé par la taille et gardé trop longtemps dans ses bras, comme lui l'on fait remarqué Black et Remus ! Toute l'après-midi se passe comme cela nous rions bien et c'est au alentour de 18h que nous rentrons en courant dans la maison car il s'est mis d'un coup à pleuvoir. Hilares nous nous étalons tous sur le sol du salon. Nous passons le reste de la soirée allongés sur la moquette plus que confortable à nous raconter des histoires drôles, des anecdotes… Nous ne voyons même pas le temps passé et c'est lorsque l'horloge sonne les douze coups de minuit que nous nous rendons compte de l'heure tardive. Sans mangés nous allons tous nous coucher et dormir.

Vers 3h du matin je suis réveillée par mon estomac. Évidemment je n'ai rien mangée depuis plus de 15 heures et mon ventre n'apprécie pas trop ce traitement. Je descends donc à l'étage inférieur, histoire de tenir le coup jusqu'au levé du soleil au moins. Une fois en bas, j'entends des bruits dans la cuisine. Heureusement que j'ai pris ma baguette, je la sors et me prépare à jeter n'importe quel sort à la personne qui se trouve dans MA cuisine. J'entre sans faire de bruits dans la pièce, à la manière des chats, et je m'aperçois que l'indésirable est la tête dans le réfrigérateur, une invention moldu bien utile. Je me prépare à refermer la porte de ce dernier à l'aide d'un coup de pied lorsque la tête sort de l'appareil. Et là stupéfaction : il ne s'agit que de Black. Ce dernier me regarde, stupéfait de me voir là ainsi que par ma position plus qu'étrange. Puis d'un coup il éclate de rire, mais d'un rire silencieux pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde, il est vrai que la situation est assez risible : lui la tête dans le frigo, prit la main dans le sac en train de dévaliser nos provision et moi la jambe en l'air prête à frapper la pauvre porte qui n'a rien fait. Je le suis donc dans l'hilarité et lorsqu'il arrête d'un coup je le regarde surprise.

« - Je suppose que tu as faim toi aussi. »

Pas la peine de répondre, je lui fais juste un petit sourire et un gargouillement en provenance de mon estomac suffisent pour lui faire comprendre que oui j'ai faim. J'ouvre un placard, sors une assiette et une cuillère, fouille dans un autre et sort le paquet de pain de mie ainsi que le pot de pâte à tartiner. Je pose le tout sur un plateau et regarde à nouveau Black qui n'a pas bougé.

« - Tu n'as pas faim toi ?

- Euh… Si…

- Ben alors choisi ce que tu veux et je t'invite manger dans ma chambre. »

Tout en disant ces mots, je me retourne à nouveau vers les placards et sors deux verres. Puis je me penches dans le frigo resté ouvert et prend une bouteille d'eau, ainsi que du lait. Puis me retournes vers Black qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

« - Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- Pourquoi pas. Attends je vais le faire.»

Sa y est il reprend du poil de la bête. Il prend une casserole, le lait de mes mains et fait chauffé le tout. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'ai rajouté plusieurs victuailles sur le plateau, il transvase le lait chaud dans une cruche et y rajoute du chocolat en poudre. Il prend aussi quelques bouteilles de bierreaubeurre, une cruche de jus de citrouille puis nous commençons à monter à l'étage. Une fois dans ma chambre je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait de ranger la veille. Je pose le plateau sur le lit et m'assois à côté, lorsque je constate que Black n'a pas bougé du pas de la porte je lui indique la place à côté de moi, il n'hésite pas une seconde et vient poser ses fesses à la droite des miennes. Je me recale confortablement sous les couvertures et l'invite à en faire autant.

Nous commençons à nous faire des tartines et à boire un peu lorsqu'il commence à parler « sérieusement » :

« - Dis si tu pouvais partir d'ici, où irais-tu ?

- Euh… Bonne question… A vrai dire je n'avais jamais envisagé de partir d'ici… »

J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à quitter le confort de la maison…

« - Tu veux dire que tu pensais toujours rester ici et devenir vieille fille ?!?

- Non… C'est juste que je ne me suis jamais demandée de quoi serait fait mon avenir… Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- … J'ai…un peu peur de l'extérieur… Je sais ça peut te paraître bizarre mais je ne suis quasiment jamais sortie d'ici et.. Et… Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble dehors… Tu ne peux pas comprendre mais … Je vis dans une sorte de bulle depuis 17 ans…

- Je vois… Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu partir d'ici ? Aller vivre une vrai vie ailleurs ?

- Mais … Si je partais… Où est-ce que j'irais ? Et Nath comment ferais-je sans lui ? Et mes parents comment le prendraient-ils ? Et avec qui pourrais-je partir ?

- Tu pourrais aller dans un pays qui n'est pas sous l'influence de Tu-sais-qui, Nath se débrouillerait très bien et toi aussi, tes parents je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient, et tu pourrais partir avec … moi … par exemple… »

Je rêve où il me propose de m'emmener loin d'ici, si ça ne venait pas de lui je trouverais ça mignon !

« - Attends Black ! Tu es en train de me dire que si je voulais partir à l'autre bout du monde tu m'accompagnerais ?

- Sirius… Appelle moi Sirius s'il te plait…

- D'accord…

- Et oui je t'accompagnerais ! »

Le silence vient de s'imposer et j'avoue ne pas particulièrement appréciée. J'ouvre une bouteille de bierreaubeurre et bois une gorgée du liquide, puis je regarde Black, pardon Sirius, et lui tends la bouteille. Il l'a prend bien sûr et se désaltère en buvant plus de la moitié de la bouteille. Prenez en de la graine mesdames ça c'est un gentleman… En tous cas il a une sacré descente le garçon !

Je reprend la bouteille avant qu'il ne la vide et bois encore un peu.

« - Un jour tu m'emmèneras dehors ? »

Pourquoi je viens de lui demander ça moi ?!? C'est pas parce que j'aimerais visiter l'extérieur de ma prison dorée que je dois lui en parler à LUI.

« - Euh… oui pourquoi pas…

- Merci ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, puis je me lève et enlève le plateau de mon lit pour le poser sur mon bureau : il faut croire que nous avions vraiment faim puisque nous avons tout manger en un temps record ! Une fois cela fait je reprend ma place sous la couette à côté de Sirius. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, de ses études à Poudlard, des farces qu'il y a faite, de son avenir, du mien, de sa famille, de pleins d'autres choses et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commence à se lever que nous tombons tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard j'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec mon réveil qui m'indique 14h49. Ouah quelle grasse mat' ! C'est rare que je dorme aussi longtemps moi. Rahhhhh j'ai pas envie de me lever, je suis bien là sous ma couette au chaud dans les bras de Sirius.

Comment ça dans les bras de Sirius ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit celui là ? On a quand même pas coucher ensemble ? Si ? NON !! On a juste parler ! Oui c'est ça on a juste parler puis après… on a dû s'endormir. Bon mystère résolu ! Maintenant faut que j'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte et là c'est pas gagner, Sirius me sert comme si j'étais la seule chose qui le raccrochait à la vie, ou bien tout simplement un doudou ( bien que la première proposition me paraisse plus poétique ! ).

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'effort je dois m'avouer vaincu. Comment je vais sortir de là moi ?!? Et pourquoi il grommelle lui ?!? Oh non il ressert sa prise ! Il faut absolument que je le réveille. Mais comment ? J'essaye de me retourner, chose pas très aisée je dois l'admettre pour me retrouver face à lui. Et là « Oh surprise ! » le mufle ne dort pas et j'ai même l'impression qu'il ne dort plus depuis un moment. Il me fait un petit sourire désolé montrant qu'il a compris que j'avais compris. ( Comment ça c'est pas très clair ?!? )

« - Tu es assez mignonne quand tu dors et en plus c'est vrai tu parles en dormant… »

Le troisième gars qui me dit en l'espace de 48h que je parle en dormant ! C'est toujours hyper agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Mais tu sais tu es mignonne de toute façon à chaque moment de la journée pas que quand tu dors hein…

- Je parlais de quoi dans mon sommeil ? »

Ignorant délibérément le compliment je pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête.

« - J'ai pas tout compris… Tu parlais de koalas et de kangourous puis après tu parlais de chats et de chiens et …

- De toi…

- Oui.

- J'ai encore dû faire ce rêve étrange… pour les kangourous et koalas ça doit être parce que je pensais à l'Australie avant de m'endormir…

- Quel rêve étrange ?

- Non rien… »

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui raconter mon rêve, je le trouve un peu trop… personnel.

« - Et pourquoi tu pensais à l'Australie ?

- C'est un pays qui m'attire… C'est tout.

- Tu… Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne jusqu'en Australie c'est ça ? »

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi je rougis là ?!?

« - Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

- Non j'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Et puis ça me ferait plaisir de t'accompagner, même à l'autre bout du monde ! »

Je lui adresse un grand sourire compléter par une bise sur la joue. Je me suis peut être trompée sur lui finalement, après tout on dit bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, non ?!?

Et là qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il prend mon menton entre ses mains ?!? Il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais le laisser m'embrasser, si ? Il faut croire que si puisque son regard affiche une totale confiance en lui. Et pourquoi je suis aussi pétrifiée que la première fois qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser ? Rahhhhhhhhhh mais réveille toi ma grande ! Cette fois James ne sera pas là pour intervenir à temps ! Plus qu'un ou deux centimètres entre nos lèvres, je déglutit difficilement. Si seulement j'arrivais à le repousser…

Miracle la porte s'ouvre. Horreur il s'agit de Nath. Sirius stoppait dans son élan me relâche vite et s'éloigne tout aussi vite de moi, malheureusement pas assez vite puisque mon frère a vu … pas grand-chose d'ailleurs. Mais je sais que mon jumeau a l'imagination assez fertile alors je commence déjà à m'inquiéter surtout quand il devient tout rouge comme maintenant. Ouille ça va faire mal !

« - ETHILIE ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT DANS TON LIT ?!? »

Même pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà à côté de nous et envoie son point dans le nez de Sirius. J'entends un horrible craquement.

« - NON MAIS CA VA PAS NATH !!

- MOI CA VA TRES BIEN MERCI ! ENFIN CA ALLAIT JUSQU'À CE QUE JE CONSTATE QUE MA SŒUR EST UNE TRAINEE !! »

J'ai envie de le gifler. Et alors que ma main n'a même pas encore atteint sa joue j'entend à nouveau un horrible craquement. Sirius s'est chargé de la correction à ma place, lui non plus n'a pas apprécié le terme, à moins qu'il ne rende juste le coup qu'il a reçu. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger plus que ça que les deux garçons sont déjà à terre en train de se frapper autant qu'ils le peuvent. J'essaye de m'interposer, je reçoit même un coup, mais rien à faire je n'arrive pas à les séparer. Je me mets alors à crier pour faire venir les autres dans la pièce. Chose qui cette fois marche puisque James rentre en trombe dans la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Il ne prend même pas la peine de finir sa phrase que ça y est il s'est jeter dans la mêlée et réussi en quelques minutes à séparer les deux opposants.

« - Non mais c'est quoi votre problème là ?!?

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Tels deux gamins, ils ont prononcés la phrase en même temps tout en se montrant du doigt pour s'accuser l'un et l'autre. Et même si maintenant un bon mètre les sépare ils n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards haineux. James comprend en même temps que moi qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour relancer l'affrontement. En un échange de regard nous établissons notre « stratégie ». James emmène Sirius avec lui pour le soigner, l'éloigner et aussi très certainement l'interroger. Quand à moi je reste avec mon frère qui me regarde exactement de la même façon qu'il regardait Sirius quelques instants auparavant.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Phrase prononcée en même temps par nous deux, preuve que nous sommes des jumeaux, ou pas…Spécialement je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il me pose cette question. J'attrape ma baguette et commence à le soigner lorsqu'il me repose la question.

« - Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es offert à un gars que tu connais depuis même pas 48h ? »

Mon frère vient bien de me dire ce que je crois qu'il vient de me dire, non ? Je rêve pas ? Non… Bon alors inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration… Rien de telle pour se calmer…

« - Je n'ai PAS coucher avec Sirius !

- Alors pourquoi ce n'est plus Black ?!?

- Peut être parce qu'il a tout simplement été amical et qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas l'appeler par son nom…

- Mais dites donc que de bonnes raisons !

- Ne m'énerve pas Nath ! Et puis d'abord je couche avec qui je veux quand je veux et où je veux !

- NON JE NE CROIS PAS ! JE SUIS TON FRERE ET SI JE TE DIS QUE TU NE DOIS PAS COUCHER AVEC QUELQU'UN TU NE COUCHES PAS AVEC CE QUELQU'UN, OK ?

- NON ! JE SUIS MAJEUR NATHANAEL ET SI J'AI ENVIE DE M'ENVOYER EN L'AIR TOUT LES MECS DE L'UNIVERS JE LE FERAIS !! »

D'un coup je me retrouve le derrière au sol, la gifle est partie et mon frère n'y a pas été la main légère, la preuve ? Je suis carrément à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relève difficilement et retient mes larmes.

« - JE TE DETESTE !!!! »

Je cris cela en partant. Je parcourt rapidement le trajet qui me sépare des escaliers et je descend vite à la cuisine. Là bas je prend vite fait une poche de glace que j'applique sur ma joue. Il y a de grandes chances pour que j'ai un bleu moi demain. Non mais quel crétin ce type ! Je lui en veut. Oui honnêtement je lui en veux… Pas pour la gifle, non, mais pour ses propos, comment a-t-il pu croire que je coucherais avec le premier venu ? Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : me venger !

C'est sur cette pensée pas très joyeuse que j'attrape une veste, enfile une paire de chaussure appartenant à ma mère et sort de la maison en claquant la porte bruyamment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir un jour…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Une review s'il vouuuus plait !!!!!


	6. Chapitre 5

Alors pour commencer, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté depuis un looooooooong moment ^^' Mais l'envie n'était pas trop présente… Enfin bref…

Voici le chapitre 5 - enfin ! =D

Encore Merci à tous ceux ( et celles ) qui prennent la peine de me lire et en plus qui laisse des reviews =)

Par contre, impossible de me rappeler à quelles reviews j'ai répondu ni à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu ( Mémoire de Poisson rouge va =/ ) donc voici vos réponses quand même ^^'

Tiickel : Un carnage je ne sais pas, en tout cas certains personnages vont regretter de ne pas tourner 29 fois leur langue dans leur bouche avant de parler ^^

8mauraudeurs : A la base, je voulais faire réagir Ethilie plus violement et puis je me suis dit que ça ne collerait pas après avec sa "fuite"… Je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'il corrige sa sœur c'est juste qu'il est plutôt impulsif mais bon après il va s'en mordre les doigts je pense… Par contre c'est vrai que Lily aurait du réagir direct mais quand je l'ai écris je n'ai pas tilté sur le coup et comme je ne relis pas vraiment mes chapitres et que je n'ai pas de correctrice, c'est passé =/ Promis je vais relire tous mes chapitres pour éviter que Lily passe pour une idiote qui se laisse frapper et commander par son frère !

Malfoy44 : Moi aussi j'aurais aimée être à sa place =P Pas de Voldychéri tout de suite, mais promis il va ramener sa face de Serpent à un moment de l'histoire =)

Aodren & clr12 : Merci à vous deux =D La voici la suite tant attendue =)

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur je respire un bon coup. Pour la première fois de ma vie je quitte ma prison dorée. Il est hors de question que j'y reste ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. Je commence à courir. Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais, je cours juste droit devant moi, toujours tout droit, là où m'attend certainement un avenir différent de celui que j'aurais pu avoir chez moi…

Je n'arrête de courir qu'une fois que je suis arrivée dans une sorte de parc de jeux pour enfants. Je vais m'asseoir sur un banc. L'endroit est plein d'enfants, ils courent de partout et ont l'air heureux. Tout ce bonheur environnant me fait sourire. Je reste ainsi à contemplé tout cela pendant plusieurs heures et ce n'est que lorsque le parc se vide de tout ses enfants et parents que je me rends compte qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, aucune importance je reste assise. Mais c'est à ce moment là que se déroule quelque chose d'assez étrange. Un homme s'approche bizarrement de moi et s'installe tranquillement à côté de moi.

« - Je ne crois pas vous avoir autoriser à vous asseoir près de moi.

- Ce banc est un banc public tout comme ce parc, mademoiselle. Et puis de toute façon ne croyais pas que c'est de bon cœur que je m'installe ici, vous faites assez peur avec votre bleu sur la joue. »

Mince, j'ai dû faire tomber la poche de glace pendant ma fuite. Je touche délicatement l'endroit où mon frère m'a frappé quelques heures auparavant. Ouille ça fait pas que du bien. Je dois avoir une tête affreuse. Peut être que cet homme a raison je fais peut être peur… En parlant de cet homme, il va falloir qu'il enlève sa main de mon bras parce que ça va pas aller là !

« - Venez Mademoiselle, allons boire un coup vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une dure journée. »

Il n'a pas tout à fait faux le bonhomme mais je dois faire face à une vérité assez peu glorieuse.

« - Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Pas grave je vous invite. »

Quel homme saint d'esprit inviterez une inconnue à boire ? Un homme qui voudrait certainement plus que l'aider… Ça y est j'ai enfin compris ce que veux cet homme.

« - Non… non merci !

- J'insiste Mademoiselle !

- Je vous ai dit non !

- Mademoiselle voyons ne vous faites pas prier. »

Il s'est levé et commence à me tirer le bras. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et m'entraîne malheureusement avec lui dans un endroit certainement sombre où il pourra profiter de moi tranquillement, je suppose.

« - Mais lâcher moi bon sang !

- NON ! Tu vas venir avec moi un point c'est tout ! »

Son ton devient menaçant, je ne vois pas d'autres issus que de lui obéir, il faudrait un miracle pour me sortir de cette situation. Si seulement je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi !!

L'homme commence à m'entraîner derrière lui et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le suivre. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va certainement arriver que j'en ai perdu ma voix. Du coup je ne cris même pas alors que je pourrais certainement essayé d'ameuter tout le quartier. L'homme s'arrête dans la première ruelle sombre qu'il trouve. Il me jette, au sens propre, contre un mur, immobilise mes bras à l'aide d'une de ses mains et commence à laisser celle qui est libre se balader sur mon corps. Je retiens un sanglot et tout se qui arrive à sortir de ma gorge n'est qu'un petit murmure.

« - Lachez-moi… Arrêtez… Je vous en prie »

Mais malgré mes nombreuses supplications qui s'ensuivent l'homme ne s'arrête pas et ne me lâche pas non plus. Il déchire ma veste et découvre avec le plus grand étonnement que je suis en pyjama dessous. Malgré sa surprise il se reprend vite et passe sa main libre sous le vêtement. Je le supplie encore une fois, plus fort que les autres essais mais rien n'y fait. Il ne s'arrêtera que quand il en aura finit avec moi, à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise…

«- La demoiselle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas, lâche là ! »

Mon miracle ! Merci Merlin ! Je me retourne en même temps que mon agresseur en direction de mon sauveur : c'est Sirius. Franchement ce n'est qu'un demi-miracle : j'aurais préféré que ce soit une autre personne et qu'elle m'entraîne loin d'ici mais bon on fait avec les miracles que l'on a…

« - Et t'es qui toi pour me donner des ordres ?

- Un ami de la demoiselle.

- Ah ouais ! Et tu crois que tu vas me faire peur ?

- Oui ! »

Toujours cette confiance en soi inébranlable chez lui. Pour une fois qu'elle ne me déplait pas profitons en. Malheureusement elle n'est pas au goût de tout le monde puisque mon psychopathe en puissance ressert son emprise autour de mes poignet. Si il continu comme ça il va me les casser ce crétin ! Me rendant compte de ça je ne remarque pas que Sirius a fait quelques pas en avant et frappe mon agresseur.

Ce dernier tombe à terre m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je retombe mal et une douleur fulgurante apparaît au niveau de ma cheville, seul point positif l'autre a relâché au passage la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes avant-bras. Je me dégage complètement d'un bon coup et je frotte mes poignets endoloris. Je ne vois pas Sirius s'approcher de moi, ou du moins je feins de ne pas le voir. Je ne veux pas savoir ni le pourquoi du comment il m'a retrouvé ni écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Il a l'air de l'avoir compris et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever en silence. Je l'attrape et lorsque je me retrouve debout la douleur à la cheville s'accentue à un point que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace tout en commençant à rechuter. Sirius me rattrape juste à temps et je suis désolé de devoir lui annoncer que je ne peux pas marcher. Il hausse les épaules et me monte sur son dos sans mon autorisation. Nous avançons tranquillement dans les rues et je ne remarque même pas qu'il sort un miroir de sa poche et lui adresse quelques mots.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se décide à parler même si je n'en ai pas envie.

« - C'est l'autre fou qui t'a fait ça à la joue ?

- Euh… Non pas vraiment…

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Nath…

- PARDON ?!?

- On s'est juste dit des choses désagréable et au bout d'un moment l'un de nous deux devait craquer et c'est lui voila tout.

- Oui ben il n'y a pas été de main morte ! J'aurais deux mots à lui dire en rentrant. »

Je ne discute même pas, il veut lui parler ? Qu'il lui parle ! Je n'en ai plus rien a faire !

Comment ça j'en ai rien à faire ?!? Bien sûr que si j'en ai à faire ! C'est mon problème pas le sien ! C'est moi qui vais crier sur Nathanaël en rentrant, pas lui ! Mais ça je n'ose pas lui dire, je préfère le silence qui nous entoure c'est tellement plus agréable.

Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel nous n'avons échanger aucun mot nous arrivons au niveau de la maison. C'est à ce moment là que je décide de dire quelque chose qui me tient à cœur :

« -Merci.

- Pour ?

- Tout à l'heure.

- C'était pas grand-chose. »

Sa lui écorcherai la bouche un simple « de rien » ?!?

La maison est en vue. Nous pensons tout les deux au mot de pass qu'il faut connaître en plus pour pouvoir accéder à la porte d'entrée. Une fois au niveau de cette dernière, Sirius frappe et on entend la voix de Lily qui lui pose une question pour vérifier son identité… C'est bête mais je n'ai même pas penser à le faire auparavant. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs,vu le regard qu'il vient de me lancer, nous pensons exactement à la même chose et c'est un sourire complice que nous échangeons cette fois. Lily me pose aussi une question à laquelle je répond correctement évidemment. Nous pouvons enfin rentrer chez moi. Et à peine avons-nous franchis la porte que nous faisons face à une assemblée. Tout le monde est là. Ils nous regardent tous étrangement jusqu'à ce que Sirius me dépose doucement à terre et annonce à Lily que j'ai mal à la cheville. Pendant que cette dernière m'ausculte je vois que tous les regards sont fixés sur ma joue sauf ceux de Sirius et Nath qui savent déjà, chacun à leur manière, pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Une fois ma cheville remise en forme tout le monde se dirigent vers la cuisine, je suis donc le mouvement. Je constate que la table est déjà mise et le repas prêt. Tout le monde est déjà installé je prends donc la place restante entre Nath et Sirius. Le silence s'installe et tout le monde commence à manger, on entend plus que le cliquetis des couverts et les mouches voler ( bien qu'il n'y en ai pas ).

Pas que ce silence me perturbe mais presque. Je décide donc d'affronter toutes les critiques plutôt que de faire comme si de rien était.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme si de rien était ! Alors par Merlin dites quelque chose bon sang ! »

Aucune réaction, tous gardent la tête dans leur assiette sauf Remus qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je comprends qu'il n'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver les mots justes. J'attends donc qu'il les trouve. Cela prend un certain temps mais finalement ça en vaut la peine puisque en quelques phrases il retrace toutes les émotions des autres.

« - Écoute Lily. Lorsque tu es parti on n'a pas tous réagi de la même manière. James s'en est énormément voulu de t'avoir laisser seul avec Nath, ton frère, lui, a tout de suite dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas à te dire ce qu'il t'avait dit, Lily s'est dit qu'elle n'avait pas su créer un climat de confiance car si ça avait été le cas, tu serais, d'après elle, venue la voir au lieu de partir comme ça, moi-même je me suis dit que je n'avais pas su voir que tu ne te sentais pas bien… »

J'ai écouté attentivement ses explications et tout ce que j'en ai retenu c'est qu'il ne m'a pas dit la réaction de Sirius.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous autant que vous êtes effrayés mais… j'avais besoin de partir d'ici quelques instants… Pour être honnête je n'avais même pas envisager de revenir…

- Lily… C'est moi qui suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi vite… J'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à dire pour te défendre avant d'en conclure des choses fausses…

- C'est moi qui suis désolé… Si j'avais penser que ça pourrait dégénérer comme ça entre vous deux je ne vous aurais pas laisser seul mais je n'ai penser qu'à éloigner Sirius avant qu'il ne se fasse du mal à lui ou à quelqu'un qu'il aime bien…

- Non c'est moi qui suis dés…

- STOPPPPP ! On arrête là la séance de Mea Culpa s'il vous plait ! James, Remus, vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher, c'est clair ? Quand à toi, mon cher frère, il va falloir qu'on ai une petite conversation pas très agréable tout à l'heure.»

N'attendant même pas leur réponse, je me lève et propose que l'on fasse un jeu, tout le monde répond affirmativement. Alors que Remus et Lily débarrasse la table et font la vaisselle je vais préparer le salon avec l'aide de James. Nous installons une table entre les deux canapés et en faisons apparaître un troisième de façon à former 3 équipes de deux. En même temps nous parlons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que j'aborde le sujet « Lily Evans » :

« - Dis tu as l'intention de sortir avec Lily ?

- Et bien…En fait… J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas… Lily m'a déjà dit au moins un milliers de fois qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec un crétin prétentieux comme moi…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui ! J'ai même changé de comportement pour elle !

- Elle s'en est rendue compte ?

- Je pense…

- Ben alors t'attends quoi pour aller lui parler ? »

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'il part en trombe dans la cuisine pour déclarer sa flamme à la jolie rousse. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis : ce gars a un grave problème ! Je remarque enfin l'absence de Sirius et Nath.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils sont partit discuter dehors. Une histoire de chose à mettre au clair je crois… »

C'est Remus qui vient de rentrer.

« - Comment ça ?!?

- J'ai pas tout compris… Je crois que Sirius a parler d'une gifle…

- Par Merlin et tous ses caleçons ! »

Remus n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus que cela que déjà je sors en courant de la pièce, à la recherche de ces deux idiots. Je les retrouve dans l'air de jeux. Mon frère est assis sur la balançoire alors que Sirius me tourne le dos et dit ce qu'il pense à mon jumeau.

Je m'approche discrètement et aucun des deux n'a l'air de m'avoir repérer. Très bien autant en profiter pour écouter un peu avant d'intervenir.

« - T'es complètement con Nathanaël !

- Pardon ?!?

- T'as très bien compris !

- Et de quel droit tu te permets de dire ce genre de chose ?!? C'est pas parce que t'as couché avec ma sœur que tu peux m'insulter !

- Et bien si !

- J'espère au moins qu'elle est bonne !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il lui reste encore quelques trucs à apprendre mais sinon ça va c'est un bon coup comparé à d'autres… »

C'est moi ou il est en train de dire qu'on a couché ensemble là ?!?

« - JE LE SAVAIS !

- De quoi ?!?

- QUE TU AVAIS POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR ELLE !

- En fait c'est elle qui m'a sauté de dessus… Chose que je peux comprendre vu mon charme…

- SALAUP ! »

Mon frère et moi venons de crier en même temps et alors que Nath saute sur Sirius j'arrive en courant vers eux et les sépare sans difficultés, la colère aidant. Une fois qu'ils sont tout les deux en face de moi, je les regarde avec un air méprisant. Je commence par le plus facile, le cas Sirius.

« - Tu te prends pour qui ?!? La 8ème Merveille du Monde ?!? Écoute-moi bien Black, tu n'es qu'un petit crétin arrongant, imbu de ta personne, qui se croit tout permis ! JAMAIS je ne coucherais avec toi ! JAMAIS !!! »

N'attendant même pas de réponse de sa part, je ne peux plus me retenir, je lui mets un coup dans les parties sensibles. Sous le coup il se voit contraint de s'agenouiller tellement il a mal. Je le regarde quelques secondes souffrir un peu puis je me tourne vers mon frère.

« - Quand à toi… Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit et qui se mêle un peu trop de ma vie ! Je te préviens Nathanaël Alexander Johnson, tu me frappes encore une seule fois, tu finis à la morgue ! »

Je lui adresse mon regard le plus noir, souffle un bon coup et pars en courant. Je ne me retourne pas et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Une fois le battant fermé et la porte verrouillée, je me laisse glisser au sol et je pleure tout mon soule. Ils m'énervent ! Surtout Black ! Je pensais que je pourrais avoir confiance en lui… Mes fesses oui !

Au bout d'un long moment je vais me coucher dans mon lit où m'attends peut être un sommeil réparateur. Ah mais quelle journée !

**

Je me promène dans la forêt tranquillement et je m'aperçois que je suis suivie, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec le gros chien noir, il me saute dessus et disparaît pour laisser place à Black. Je me réveille d'un coup, ce rêve me poursuit, je suis sûre qu'il a une signification particulière, mais laquelle ? Tiens il y a du mouvement derrière ma porte, je vais l'ouvrir et… me retrouve face au psychopathe du parc, il me fait un immense sourire et me murmure que nous allons pouvoir reprendre où nous nous en étions arrêté.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je transpire tout ce que vous voulez et j'ai du mal à reprendre une respiration correcte j'ai envie de crier mais je me retiens de justesse. Ce rêve était si réel… Et si ce n'était pas un simple rêve si c'était un rêve prémonitoire…Non ! Le psychopathe ne connaît pas mon adresse. Mais il pourrait très bien nous avoir suivi jusqu'ici… J'ai peur, j'en tremble, je n'ai qu'une envie appeler à l'aide, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai envie de vomir… Je pars en courant direction la salle de bain, où je vomis tout ce que je peux dans les toilettes… Je passe le restant de la nuit là, devant la cuvette, prise par de violentes nausées. Au lever du jour je retourne dans ma chambre et y passe le restant de la matinée, lorsque je sors de la pièce vers 11h pour aller préparer le repas de midi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement et me demande si ça va, je réponds par l'affirmatif, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder ni mon frère ni Black, je les ai largement tous assez inquiétés lors de ma "promenade" d'hier, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche ! Je me regarde vite fait dans un miroir : je comprends enfin leur regard, je suis toute pâle et de grosses cernes sont apparu sous mes yeux, résultat de ma nuit presque blanche. Je fais un petit sourire à l'assemblée et commence à préparer le repas.

Nous mangeons tous ensemble, puis Remus et Black s'occupent de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. L'après-midi se passe ensuite dans la piscine à tous nous amuser, j'en oublie presque mes rêves et mes récents accrochages avec deux représentants de l'espèce des idiots.

Le soir, pendant que je prépare le repas, tout les autres discutent dans le salon. Puis une fois le dîner manger et les cadavres de plats ramasser, nous faisons des jeux et nous couchons vers 1h du matin. Quelques instants après je m'endors et fais les mêmes rêves que la veille, puis je passe encore le restant de la nuit à la salle de bain et je retourne à nouveau dans ma chambre jusqu'à 11h. Ainsi se passe toutes nos journées pendant une semaine, puis vient l'absence de Remus pour une semaine. Je continue mon cycle quotidien tout en remarquant que sans lui la maison me parait vide… Lorsqu'il revient il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et possède, tout comme moi, de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Le mariage de sa cousine a dû vraiment le fatiguer. Avec un petit sourire forcé il nous annonce qu'il devra repartir dans un mois pour le déménagement de la même cousine. Il a l'air vraiment fatigué, il passe d'ailleurs toute la journée à dormir.

Une journée de plus à faire semblant que tout va bien vient de passer et encore une fois je me retrouve devant la cuvette des toilettes lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

« - Depuis combien de temps tu passe tes nuits dans cette salle de bain ? »

Je ne sais pas qui me parle, je suis trop fatiguée pour identifier le nouveau venu dans la pièce. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je saute dans les bras de l'inconnu et me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je n'en peux plus je suis tellement fatiguée… Je suis à bout… Tout simplement.

* * *

Et voila… Je vais essayer de poster la suite plus rapidement ( toute façon ça peux pas être pire que ça, non ?!? ^^' )

Mais qui vient donc en aide à notre petite demoiselle ? Sirius ? Nath ? Remus ? James ? Ou bien Lily ?

8maraudeurs: Sinon c'est pas Nath qui s'est fait émasculé finalement, je pense qu'Ethilie voulait des neveux et nièces. =P


End file.
